


I Don't Dance

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song they're dancing to is called "Amazed" by Lonestar</p><p>And before you get all huffy with me about it being a country song, I believe that Dean knows a wide-variety of music and appreciates it all. There's just certain kinds of songs he prefers to listen to while driving: Metallica, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, etc...which is what we see in canon.</p></blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

“Alright,” Sam says as he stands up from his spot on the couch, “I’m heading to bed,” he looks over at Dean and Cas who are curled up together on the loveseat, “just know that I’m picking the movie next time.”

“What was wrong with this one?” Dean protests.

“Nothing! It was a good movie. It’s just… _Dirty Dancing_ is a little too chick-flicky for our usual movie night choice.”

“Swayze always gets a pass, Sam! You know that!”

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs, “Yeah, whatever, Dean,” he smirks. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Sam,” Cas waves with the arm curled around Dean’s shoulder.

Once he hears Sam’s door close, he turns to look at Dean, “Sam’s right, Dean.”

Dean looks up at Cas, confused, “About what?”

“This movie is not similar in any way to any of the other movies we watch on movie night. It’s actually the only one of its kind that you seem to enjoy. Why is that?” He honestly wants to know.

“Nah, man…it’s nothing. Really.”

“You’re lying,” Cas smiles, “You’re a horrible liar, Dean.” He nudges him with his shoulder, “Why do you like this movie?”

Dean scoffs, “Because it’s Swayze, Cas.”

“There are many other movies with him in it, but this is the one you chose.”

Cas continues to pry at Dean with questions; not to annoy him, but because he genuinely wants to know why Dean has a certain fascination with this movie.

They bicker for a few more minutes until Dean finally snaps, “Because of the dancing! Alright? Now just fucking drop it, Cas!” He stands up from the couch and tries to walk away, but Cas grabs his wrist. Dean’s eyes fly to Cas’ face, annoyed and hurt, “Let go of me, Cas.”

“Dean,” he stands up, his face inches from Dean’s and he looks upon him with awe and love and it makes Dean feel very uncomfortable.

“Look, just drop it, okay?” Dean sounds a little bit calmer, but Cas knows better.

“You like dancing?” He softly asks, his fingers intertwining with Dean’s and he squeezes.

“Cas,” he begs.

“Dean, we are having this conversation whether you like it or not. Now, I suggest that you get over this ‘macho-man exterior’ and have a normal conversation with me about something you enjoy. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You obviously idolize Patrick Swayze, and he seems to be okay with the subject of dance. Why can’t you be okay with it?”

Dean sighs and look at the floor, “You’re a stubborn asshole sometimes, Cas.”

“And that’s why you love me,” he smiles.

“Yeah. That’s one of the reasons,” Dean smiles back and kisses him. Dean leans into the kiss, trying to seat Cas back on the couch but Cas stops him with a light nudge against his chest, “Don’t think that you’re going to get out of this conversation by tempting me into sex, Dean.”

Dean groans, but relents, “Fine,” he sighs and looks at Cas, “I think that dancing is…kinda awesome.”

Cas tries to hide his smirk but fails and Dean playfully pushes him away, “I’m being serious here, Cas.”

“I know,” he smiles, “so let’s talk about it. Do you know how to dance?”

“Not really. I mean, I can move my hips to a beat if I had to, but that’s pretty much it. I’ve never really…danced with anyone before.”

“You have me,” Cas says softly as he wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders, “I’ve never danced either but, I’ve been around for a very long time and I’ve been able to observe various dancing styles. We can practice together, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Of course. But I would suggest that he begin with the basics before we try anything complex.”

“So, I’m guessing that you’re not gonna be running and jumping at me so I can lift you into the air anytime soon?” Dean jokes.

“Not quite yet,” Cas laughs.

All of a sudden there’s slow music playing throughout the speakers in the bunker and Dean smiles at the man in his arms, “Did you do that?”

“I’m telling you, Dean, being with an angel has its benefits.”

“Oh, yeah it does.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas rolls his eyes, “Focus, Dean.”

They begin to slowly sway to the rhythm of the music and Dean pulls Cas closer to him.

“Stop looking at your feet, Dean.”

“I just don’t wanna step on you.”

“Then don’t. But you need to look at me. Did Johnny look at his feet whenever he danced with Baby?”

Dean sighs and looks up at Cas, who is smiling fondly at him and Dean rests his forehead against Cas’.

They sway throughout the living room of the bunker and Dean pulls Cas close until their bodies are pressed against each other’s. Dean leans into Cas’ ear to sing to him, “ _I don’t know how you do what you do. I’m so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I’m amazed by you._ ”

Cas smiles and hugs Dean even tighter. Between the feeling of the other in his arms, the soft sounds of the music and Dean’s singing, and the gentle rhythm of which they sway, they’re lost in their own little world that they never want to leave. Even when the song ends and the music stops, Dean continues to hum into Cas’ ear as they continue to sway.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're dancing to is called "Amazed" by Lonestar
> 
> And before you get all huffy with me about it being a country song, I believe that Dean knows a wide-variety of music and appreciates it all. There's just certain kinds of songs he prefers to listen to while driving: Metallica, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, etc...which is what we see in canon.


End file.
